I'm in Divergent?
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Melody Waters just expected to move on with her life after seeing the Divergent movie with her best friend. What she didn't expect was to wake up the next morning as Beatrice Prior herself! But she isn't quite like Beatrice. They have very different fears...Join Melody as she goes on the adventure of a lifetime-where things aren't exactly as they seem! Four/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Divergent, in any way, shape, or form! I do own Melody Waters, and any other character I make up!

**Summary: **Melody Waters just expected to move on with her life after seeing the Divergent movie with her best friend. What she didn't expect was to wake up the next morning as Beatrice Prior herself! But she isn't quite like Beatrice. They have very different fears...Join Melody as she goes on the adventure of a lifetime-where things aren't exactly as they seem!

**Author's note: **Hey guys! So I've always wanted to do a Divergent fanfic but I've never known which direction to take. Well, now I do!

Heads up, Melody Waters is faced by Nina Dobrev!

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Enjoy!**

"I don't understand what the big fuss over that movie was," I said to my best friend, Charlene as we walked out of the movie theater along with the rest of the people who came to the showing, chattering away excitedly.

"Uh, it was fabulous!" She answered excitedly. "I mean, did you _see _Theo James as Four?!"

I shrugged a bit. "Yeah, he was kinda hot, but not as hot as Edward Cullen," I said, sipping whatever was left of my Coke.

"Well, you haven't even read the books! So you don't fully understand the character," Char answered.

"And why would I need to?" I asked her as approached her car, her getting into the driver's side and me into the passenger. "Not like I'm gonna see the movie again."

"But you _are_ coming to see the rest of them with me, aren't you?" She asked me as we left the parking lot.

"I guess, but it'll never hold the attraction to me as it does for you," I said to her.

"I guess I'll just have to live with that as long as I can drag you to the movies. Who knows, I might be able to force you to read them!"

"Yeah, and that day will come the same day I convince you to read the Mortal Instruments," I retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," She brushed off, pulling into my driveway. "Bye, Mels! I'll be here to pick you up for school in the morning."

"I can't believe I let you drag me to the midnight showing," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"I can't believe I did either," She said with a shrug. "I'm just good at convincing people."

"Well apparently you're not as good as you think," I said, before slamming the door and making for my front door.

"Night, Melody!"

"Night, Char!" I called back. I went into my house quietly, since my little brother and my parents were probably all asleep, since all the lights were off. I crept quietly up to my room, before shutting the door.

I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, before I noticed something on my desk. I walked over to see it, and with a sigh, saw that it was the Divergent book. Char must have brought it over when she came to chill for a bit before we went to the movie, and then forgot it here.

I picked my cell phone, picking her name on my contact list, and waited for her to pick up. When she did, she said, "What's up? Did you forget something in the car? 'Cause I can always bring it to you in the morning-"

"You left your Divergent book here," I said as I gently skimmed my hand over the cover.

There was a pause on the other line. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," I said. "It's sitting here on my desk, right in front of me."

"Mels, I didn't bring my book to your house," She said, and she could tell I was about to argue when she said, "I'm holding it in my hands right now, and I know it's mine because I got Veronica Roth to sign it with my name."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I stared at the book. "Then who's book copy is this?"

"Maybe your parents got it for you for your birthday," She suggested.

"Char, my birthday is in seven months," I said slowly. "They wouldn't give me a present so early."

"Maybe there's a name inside of it," She guessed. "Take a look."

I put the phone on my shoulder and pressed my ear against it to keep it there as I picked the book up. "Char, I doubt there's gonna be-oh!"

I gasped in mid sentence as a shining bright light blinded me when I opened the book, and for some reason, when I tried to drop it, it was like my hands were glued to the book.

"Melody? Melody, what's wrong? Melody!" I faintly heard. I think my phone dropped to the ground.

I didn't hear or see much of anything after, as the brightness took over my whole body and I blacked right out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sitting in a chair, looking at myself in the mirror. I felt like I wasn't getting enough oxygen in my lungs, so I started wheezing, and when I did, I felt a hand at my back.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" A voice asked me, and I turned my head to see a woman, around my mom's age, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I managed to get out, calming my breaths. Why did she just call me Beatrice?

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I just nodded. The woman smiled, before saying, "Good."

I let my eyes trail down to the ground, and saw my black locks on the ground. There wasn't much of it, it looked like I just had a trim.

When my eyes were looking down, I also noticed I was no longer in my pajamas. I was wearing all gray clothes.

I looked back up, and saw the woman tying my hair into a knot at the back of my head. Where had I seen this before? I'd seen this somewhere, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Once she's finished, she caught me looking in the mirror. I felt a little embarrassed, though I wasn't sure why. But she just smiled at us.

"So today is the day," She said.

What's today? Just go with it, Mels! "I guess so."

"Are you nervous?"

Nervous about _what_? What should I be nervous about? Was I supposed to be having surgery? Was there a big competition that I'm supposed to be doing? Did I have a big test-

A test! That must be it.

"Not really," I said. "I feel pretty okay."

"Okay," She said with a smile. "Let's go have some breakfast."

I eventually deduced that this woman was obviously my mother. I waved her off, telling her I had to go to the bathroom. When I quickly got there, I saw that there was no mirror. Just a sink, toilet, and bathtub.

I shook it off, going over to the sink. I turned the taps on, cupped my hands under the faucet, and splashed the water all over my face to wake me up.

But I didn't wake up. I wasn't in a dream.

What even happened? All I remembered from last night is a bright light. Where was I? Where's my family? Who was I with?

"Beatrice, are you all right?" A man's voice called out.

I quickly turned the faucet off before drying my face. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Just go with it for now, Mels. You'd figure a way out.

* * *

I walked down the stairs calmly, fearing that if I ran I'd fall down the stairs on my jelly legs.

The entire house was gray and plain. There was no pictures on the walls, pretty much no sign that people lived here.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw a boy around my age with dark hair and green eyes making breakfast. "Good morning, Beatrice," He said softly.

"Good morning," I said back, sitting down at the table. The boy (I really needed to learn names) set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me, which I quickly ate. When I was done, I thanked him, then picked my plate up before taking it to the sink to wash.

Once I was done that, the boy went back up to where I assume was his bedroom, and returned with a gray book bag. "Beatrice, it's time for school. Are you feeling okay?"

I quickly snapped out of whatever daze I was in. "I'm fine," I said. "I'll be back." I went back upstairs, and after a few trial and errors, found a room that looked equally as boring and gray as the rest of the house, but I had a strange feeling that it was mine. So I grabbed the gray book bag sitting on my desk, and went back downstairs to go with the boy.

After a quick goodbye to our parents, the boy (whose name I've learned is Caleb) began walking over to the bus stop.

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I noticed every single other house was gray. And looked exactly the same. What's going on? Why was everything gray and boring?

When we got onto the bus, I saw that not everyone was wearing gray. Some were wearing black and white, red or yellow or both, some blue. What's happening? Did everyone just like one colour or something?

Once we got off of the bus, we began walking towards a building that could only be the school.

"So, our aptitude tests are today," Caleb said.

Aptitude. Why was this word attempting to ring a bell?

"Yeah," I said with a nod, though I was still not sure what an aptitude test actually _was_.

"You aren't worried about what they'll tell you?" He asked.

I didn't even know what it's _about_. "No," I quickly lied. "Are you?"

He came to a stop. "Don't you have Faction History this morning?"

Yeah, whatever _that_ was. "Um, yeah, I think. I guess I better go."

"Have a good day," He said, turning around as I called back to him the same thing.

I didn't know where Faction History is. For a while I just let myself wander around until I found a room that said Faction History, or I found a friendly looking person, and so far I hadn't seen anyone. As I was walking, I looked over outside a big glass window, and literally stopped in my tracks at what I saw.

There's a train passing by, and people in black clothes started peeking their heads out. Only problem that I saw was that there seemed to be no station for them to get off of safely. To my horror though, these crazy, black clothed people began _jumping off of the train_.

Every time a person jumped off, I automatically assumed they'd die, but each one of them just stumbles a bit on the ground before proceeding to walk towards the school. Once they've all jumped off, I was still in a confused daze, so I asked the first friendliest face I could find, who was also wearing gray clothes, who kindly took me over to the room. I thanked them before going inside.

Then they started talking about factions in the class. They mentioned the words Abnegation, Candor, Amity, Erudite, and Dauntless.

Those words, Beatrice, aptitude tests. All these things were tugging at the back of my brain. I was just waiting for a person to tell me what the heck was going on.

All the classes breeze by, and an announcement was said to go to what I assumed was the cafeteria to wait to take the aptitude test. I just wished someone would tell me what the heck an aptitude test was.

As I sat at one of the tables with other gray clothed people, my eyes wandered all around the room. I noticed that people who are wearing the same colours were all sitting together. The crazy black clothed people, the red and yellow wearers, the black and white clothed people.

The black clothed people were very loud, shouting and laughing, and looking like they were playing cards. If I had any idea what was going on (and if I wasn't wearing gray) I'd go over to them and play with them. But again, it was like the colour people wore were the colour of their cliques. Also, they didn't really seem like the open type, the type of people to tell me what was going on.

The people in the blue clothes all seemed to be reading, talking about what's been happening in the news. I tried to listen in, but I got too bored and quickly stopped, realizing that they couldn't tell me what was going on, no matter how long I eavesdropped.

I realized pretty fast that there was really no point in trying to figure out what was going on through the red and yellow clothed people, because they were playing a hand game with a song. They seemed a bit spacey, so I had no hope there.

And there was obviously no point in asking the other people in gray clothes what was going on since no one was talking. I had looked through my book bag to try and find something to do, but all that was in there was notebooks and textbooks, so I just sat there and twiddled with my thumbs.

Caleb was called in with the next group of people, and I just gave him a small smile as he leaves with them. I continued to wait and rack my brain for some sort of indication of what happened before and after the bright light.

And after a bit, a person dressed in all gray too called out a few names, one of them "Beatrice Prior."

I was going to assume this is me, since people here were calling me Beatrice and Caleb's last name was Prior, and he's apparently my brother. So I walked with the group over to the exit.

From what I could see, there were ten rooms, separated by mirrors instead of glass like the rest of the school seems to look. When I walked inside, I saw a woman wearing black clothes, though she didn't seem as crazy as the others there, mainly because she was older, but couldn't be a lot older than me.

She also looked a lot simpler, opting for a black blazer and jeans instead of the tank tops and tight shirts I saw other black clothed girls wearing. I figured she must not be a lot like them, but when she turned around to shut the door, I saw a tattoo on the back of her neck; what looked like a black and white hawk with creepy red eyes.

I decided not to push it and ask her about it, since I was most likely never gonna see her again. In the middle of the room was a reclined chair, with a weird machine looking thing next to it.

Noticing me eyeing it, she said, "Have a seat and get comfortable. My name is Tori."

Without a word, I sat down in the seat, and she started hooking me up to the machine. I just hoped it's not something that will steal my blood. But instead of needles, Tori was pressing electrodes to my forehead, and then to her own forehead. I remained silent until I realized this may be my only chance at figuring out what was going on.

"What's the test for?" I quickly blurted before I lost my nerve.

Tori just eyed me a little before saying, "It's the aptitude test. It's going to determine which faction you belong in. I assume you know the factions, right?"

I didn't say anything after that. I was practically beating myself up trying to remember what's going on. I snapped back to attention when Tori handed me a small vial of clear liquid. "Drink this," She instructed.

"But what does it do?" I asked. "I'm not putting this into my body not knowing what it is."

"I can't tell you that," She answered. "You'll just have to trust me."

It's only _after_ I'd downed the liquid did I realize what was going on.

I was in the world of Divergent.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So that's the first part! I think it's going to be really interesting with this fanfiction following all the events of the books when Melody's only seen the first movie.**

**Oh, and the reason Melody couldn't remember what was going on when she was in the Divergent world was because she didn't care enough to actually pay attention to the movie when she first saw it, and she was still groggy from the bright light that brought her to the world. But now she fully understands where she was.**

**Melody's outfits will be posted on my Polyvore account, which is linked in my profile!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
